Sarlacc
Der Sarlacc ist eine sehr langlebige, auf vielen Planeten verbreitete Spezies, die den Xenobiologen noch heute Rätsel aufgibt. Es handelt sich bei ihnen um bis zu 100 Meter lange Allesfresser, die in Erdlöchern leben und ihre - mit Hilfe ihrer langen Tentakel meist lebend gefangene - Beute in ihrem Inneren künstlich am Leben halten, um sich möglichst lange von ihnen zu ernähren. Zoologisch gehört der Sarlacc zum Stamm der Arthopoden, er weist jedoch zahlreiche Merkmale auf, die ihn zum Teil auch mit Pflanzen und anderen Stämmen in Verbindung bringen. Auch seine Intelligenz ist bislang unerforscht; Hinweise deuten darauf hin, dass es sich beim Sarlacc möglicherweise um eine intelligente Spezies handelt, die in der Lage ist, mit ihren Opfern telepathische Verbindungen einzugehen und ihre Erinnerungen zu absorbieren. Bislang liegt jedoch sehr wenig Informationsmaterial vor, da der Sarlacc sich kaum als Forschungsobjekt eignet. Nur wenige Individuen überlebten eine Begegnung mit dem Sarlacc, so dass auch Augenzeugenberichte Mangelware sind. Einige der bekannten Daten entstammen der Aufzeichnung durch die Helmkamera eines der prominentesten Opfer eines Sarlacc, Boba Fett. Biologie Sarlaccs gelten als extrem langlebig; ein Alter von 20.000 bis 50.000 Jahren ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Anatomie thumb|left|Die Tentakel des Sarlacc dienen dazu, Opfer in die Grube zu ziehen Sarlaccs leben in Löchern und Höhlen im Boden, wobei nur der ca. drei Meter breite, zahnbewehrte Mund und die Tentakel aus der Öffnung herausschauen. Die Tentakel können bis zu vier Meter lang werden und somit auch Beute erreichen, die sich außerhalb des Grubenrandes aufhält. Der Schlund des Sarlacc ist von zahlreichen nach innen gerichteten Zähnen umringt, die weniger der Zerteilung großer Beute dienen, als vielmehr die Funktion erfüllen, einmal verschlungene Beute an der Flucht zu hindern. Im Zentralteil des Maules findet sich eine fleischige, muskulöse Zunge. 200px|thumb|right|Ein vollständiger Sarlacc Der Hauptteil des Körpers befindet sich unter der Erde. Dabei kann sich der bis zu einhundert Meter lange Rumpf des Sarlacc in weit verzweigten unterirdischen Höhlensystemen ausbreiten. Er beinhaltet neben dem Hauptmagen, in den Beute von zahlreichen Cilien zur direkten Verdauung transportiert wird, auch einige Sekundärmägen, in denen verschluckte Lebewesen zur späteren Verwertung mittels fester Stränge an der Magenwand fixiert und am Leben gehalten werden. Hierbei verhindern Neurotoxine, die der Beute injiziert werden, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen kann. Geschlechter Sarlaccs zeigen einen Geschlechtsdimorphismus, d.h. männliche und weibliche Exemplare unterscheiden sich voneinander. Das auffälligste Unterscheidungsmerkmal ist die Körpergröße; weibliche Sarlaccs werden deutlich größer als männliche Exemplare. Sie sind es, die sich bevorzugterweise in Gruben einnisten und dort im Laufe der Jahrtausende zu enormen Größen heranwachsen. Sie stellen das dominante Geschlecht dar. Männliche Exemplare binden sich selten an einen Ort und werden bei weitem nicht so groß. Sie bevorzugten eine Art parasitäre Lebensweise, indem sie sich an Weibchen anheften und von ihnen zehren, nachdem sie ihr Sperma in den weiblichen Sporensack injiziert haben. Hierbei besteht jedoch keine ernsthafte Gefahr für die weiblichen Exemplare; es gibt bislang nur einen einzigen belegten Fall, in dem es einem männlichen Sarlacc gelang, über mehrere Jahrtausende an einem weiblichen Sarlacc zu haften und es schließlich zu verzehren. Hierbei handelte es sich um ein mutiertes männliches Exemplar, das eine ungewöhnliche Größe erreichte. Fortpflanzung Ein großes zoologisches Rätsel stellt die Fortpflanzung dar. Während der Sarlacc anatomisch und biologisch eindeutig dem Tierreich zuzuordnen ist, findet die Fortpflanzung über die Verbreitung von Sporen statt, die Sarlacci genannt werden. Diese Sarlacci sind in der Lage, sich sogar im Weltraum zu verbreiten und so lange durch die Galaxis zu treiben, bis sie auf einer passenden Welt landen. Die genaue Funktionsweise der Sarlacci ist bislang wissenschaftlich nicht geklärt. Einige Theorien gehen von einer Verbreitung mit Hilfe von Raumschiffen aus, an deren Oberflächen oder in deren Innenräumen die Sporen eindringen, um sich von ihnen transportieren zu lassen. Andererseits spricht das hohe Alter der Sarlaccs dafür, dass es sich beim Transport mittels Raumschiffen um eine relativ moderne und neue Form der Fortbewegung handelt; weit vor dem Beginn der interstellaren Raumfahrt breiteten sich die Sarlaccs bereits auf den unterschiedlichsten Welten aus. Der weibliche Sarlacc besitzt eine Art Sporensack, der unter der Haut liegt. Die Sarlacci werden ausgestoßen, wobei es männliche und weibliche Sporen gibt, die sich jeweils zu Paaren verbinden. Auf ihrer Reise wachsen die Sarlacci zu neuen Tieren heran, sind in der Anfangsphase jedoch noch extrem empfindlich und begehrte Beute anderer Raubtiere. Nur wenige Sarlacci erreichen ein solches Stadium, in dem sie sich an einem neuen Ort verwurzeln, um dort zum neuen Tier heranzuwachsen. Ähnlich einer Pflanze bilden Sarlacci Wurzeln, die sich tief in den Untergrund graben und im Zuge ihres Wachstums auch die dazugehörige Grube schaffen, die für die folgenden Jahrtausende der Wohnort der ausgewachsenen Sarlaccs wird. Verdauungssystem Das Verdauungssystem des Sarlaccs ist sehr komplex und ebenfalls noch nicht bis ins Detail erforscht. thumb|right|Das spitze Maul des Sarlacc mit der muskulösen Zunge Sarlaccs haben sich der Tatsache, dass sie oft in sehr verlassenen und entlegenen Gegenden leben, perfekt angepasst. Sie kommen lange Zeit ohne frische Nahrung aus, da sie mit Hilfe ihrer Sekundärmägen in der Lage sind, ihre Beute lange Zeit frisch zu halten und sich über große Zeiträume hinweg von ihr zu ernähren. Aktiv auf die Jagd können Sarlaccs aufgrund ihrer verwurzelten Lebensweise nicht gehen, so dass sie darauf angewiesen sind, Beute anzulocken. Hierbei setzten sie in erster Linie Duftstoffe ein, die darauf ausgelegt sind, die unterschiedlichsten Spezies - sowohl Fleischfresser als auch Pflanzenfresser - anzulocken. Opfer, die sich der Grube nähern, werden mit Hilfe der Tentakel in das Maul gezogen. Sind sie zu groß, um verschlungen zu werden, werden sie im kräftigen Mund sofort zerteilt und dem Hauptmagen zugeführt, der auf sofortige Verdauung ausgelegt ist. Kleinere Beute, die lebend verschlungen werden kann, wird über ein meterlanges Speiseröhrensystem in einen Sekundärmagen transportiert. Dort wird die Beute mit Hilfe von meterlangen Fasern und Strängen an der Magenwand fixiert. Der Sarlacc dringt zudem in den Körper des Opfers ein und injiziert ihm Neurotoxine und Nährflüssigkeiten. Die Toxine lähmen die Willenskraft des Opfers und betäuben seine Muskeln, so dass es nicht in der Lage ist, sich zu befreien. Die Flüssigkeit, die dem Kreislauf des Opfers zugeführt wird, verhindert, dass es im Laufe des oft Monate oder Jahre dauernden Verdauungsprozesses verhungert oder verdurstet. Gleichzeitig werden Nährstoffe aus dem Körper des Opfers heraus- und dem Kreislauf des Sarlacc zugeführt, der sich mit dem des Opfers zu einer Art Einheit verbindet. Die Beute schwimmt zudem in Magensäure, die allerdings deutlich niedriger konzentriert ist als im Hauptmagen. Sie hat nur leicht ätzende Wirkung, die in erster Linie dazu dient, nach und nach die Hautschichten des Opfers abzutragen und als Nährstoffe zu verwerten. Der Zersetzungsprozess geht hierbei relativ langsam vonstatten. Nach der Auflösung der Epidermis werden auch die oberen Muskelschichten freigelegt und angegriffen. Die Beute wird so lange wie möglich am Leben gehalten, wobei sie den Zustand der Bewegungs- und Hilflosigkeit bewusst erlebt. Ein Tod im Sarlacc kann sich deswegen über einen langen Zeitraum hinziehen und gilt als eine der grausamsten Arten des Sterbens. Belegt ist, dass Opfer wochen-, monate- und bisweilen sogar jahrelang in Agonie am Leben erhalten werden. Legenden, die besonders auf Tatooine verbreitet sind, sprechen auch vom "tausende Jahre währenden Todeskampf", wofür es jedoch keine Beweise gibt und was von wissenschaftlicher Seite aus eher verneint wird. Neue Erkenntnisse deuten darauf hin, dass der Sarlacc in der Lage ist, mit seinen Opfern in eine Art telepatische Verbindung zu treten. Andere Theorien gehen davon aus, dass die Stimmen und vermeintlichen Erinnerungen vergangener Opfer, die man während des Verdauungsprozesses erlebt, auf Halluzinationen zurückzuführen sind, die von den Neurotoxinen ausgelöst werden. Diese Halluzinationen werden als sehr drastisch und bedrohlich empfunden und erwecken den Anschein, dass der Sarlacc sein Opfer absichtlich quält und Freude an dessen hilflosem Zustand hat. Auch wird der Anschein erweckt, dass der Sarlacc die Gedanken und Erinnerungen bereits verdauter Opfer vergangener Zeiten absorbiert. Der genaue Mechanismus dieses Phänomens ist bislang ungeklärt. Kultur thumb|right|Boba Fett versucht, sich gegen den Sarlacc zu wehren Sarlaccs spielen in den Kulturen der Planeten, auf denen sie sich niederlassen, oft eine wichtige kulturelle Rolle, da sie durch ihre Gefährlichkeit und beeindruckende Größe nachhaltigen Eindruck machen. Einige Völker bringen "ihrem" Sarlacc Opfer dar, um es auf diese Weise am Leben zu halten und "wohlgesonnen" zu stimmen. Bei den Tusken-Räubern rankt sich sogar der Schöpfungsmythos um den Sarlacc, der ihrer Legende nach den Planeten Tatooine einst "geboren" hat. Die I. Form des Lichtschwertkampfs, Shii-Cho, wird auch "Weg des Sarlacc" genannt. Dieser Weg erfordert eine besondere Geduld, wie sie auch dem Sarlacc zugeschrieben wird. Für Jabba den Hutten war die Grube von Carkoon ein beliebter Hinrichtungsort, weil ein Sarlacc als sichere Methode galt, Gegner zu beseitigen und ihnen dabei große und lang anhaltende Qualen zu bescheren. Prominentestes Opfer eines Sarlacc - und gleichzeitig eine der wenigen Personen, die einen Sturz in den Sarlacc überlebt haben - ist der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett. Er wurde im Rahmen der geplanten Exekution von Han Solo, Chewbacca und Luke Skywalker durch Jabba den Hutten im Jahr 4 NSY in die Grube von Carkoon gestoßen, wo er mehrere Wochen in einem Sekundärmagen festgehalten wurde. Im Rahmen dieses Aufenthaltes erlitt er schwere Verletzungen, an deren Spätfolgen er zeitlebens litt. Lediglich seiner mandalorianischen Rüstung war es zu verdanken, dass er den Aufenthalt überlebte. Große Teile seiner Hautoberfläche wurden verätzt, zudem erlitt er durch das Eindringen der Fasern und Tentakel in seinen Körper auch innere Schäden. Die Neurotoxine und Lösungen, die ihm injiziert worden waren, führten im Laufe der Zeit zu wiederkehrenden Krebserkrankungen, in deren Folge er schließlich ein Bein verlor. Auch war seine Leber irreparabel geschädigt. Sein Immunsystem wurde so nachhaltig gestört, dass er unter mehreren Autoimmunerkrankungen litt. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Ein früher Entwurf für einen Sarlacc Ursprünglich sollte der Sarlacc für den Film "Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter" neben sich wild bewegenden Tentakeln auch eine spitze, schnabelartige Schnauze zeigen. Nach ersten Entwürfen und Modellen, die hydraulisch bewegt wurden, verwarf man diese Idee jedoch, weil sie technisch zu dieser Zeit einfach nicht realisierbar war. Zudem verstopfte der Sand am Drehort in Arizona die empfindliche Mechanik, so dass schließlich eine deutlich vereinfachte Form des Sarlacc entworfen wurde. In der digitalen Überarbeitung von Episode VI aus dem Jahr 1997 wurden die ursprünglichen Konzepte wie die sich bewegenden Tentakel und das bewegliche spitze Maul nachträglich hinzugefügt und verliehen dem Sarlacc in der Neubearbeitung deutlich mehr Leben. Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''So ein Barve...'' *''Die Mandalorianische Rüstung'' *''Payback - Die Geschichte von Dengar'' *''Blutlinien'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * Weblinks *The Sarlacc of Aargonar Creature Feature zum Star Wars Roleplaying Game Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Aargonar Kategorie:Tiere von Dathomir Kategorie:Tiere von Tatooine en:Sarlacc es:Sarlacc fr:Sarlacc nl:Sarlacc pl:Sarlacc